Of Love and War
by GeminiQueen
Summary: The story's a lot like the West Side Story. Two gangs fight over territory in a small town. Love blossoms between the two sides, creating a chaos neither of them would ever imagine. R


**Disclaimer-I dont own Troy or any of the characters in the movie!**

**Author's Note**: This is my first Troy fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what I can improve on. I would love to hear your opinions

**News and Challenges**

Outside of Marlon's Book Store, a group of friends gathered. They called themselves the Trojan gang, a gang that ruled the small town of Apollonus. Their acts were not heinous as many would suspect. Instead, the Trojans felt that they had a responsibility to protect the town and its people. People who wanted desperately to join needed to be recruited by the leader, Hector, in order to become a member.

Hector, unlike most people, did not think to much of himself as the leader of the the Trojans. People respected him, even though he wasn't the richest man in Apollunus. He had a sensitive, caring side that made him very popular. He took care of his brother, Paris, and dear cousin, Briseis, since his father passed away a year ago. Andromache, his long term girlfriend, also helped out in paying Paris and Briseis' tuition for college. He loved her more than anything in the world. Even more than his gang, but he never said that aloud.

Aeneas, a brilliant fight and close friend of Hector said, "So, did you give her the ring?"

"Not yet," he said, shaking his head.

"Why the hell not?" Leontios, another close member spoke in an incredulous voice. "It's already been a week since you bought that thing."

"I know, I know,"Hector admitted. "It's just–I haven't found the right time yet."

"There's no time like the present," Aeneas stated.

Hector dug in his pocket and took out a small black case which enclosed a stunning diamond. It had taken him months to afford such a lovely, yet small jewel. When the time was right, Hector would give it to Andromache. He tried to picture her joyful, beautiful face as she examined the ring on her finger.

"Hey Hector," Anokletus nudged his ribs, interrupting his vision. "Isn't that your brother?"

Hector looked up to see Paris running towards him, his school bag clinging to his back. His dark curls bounced as he made his way toward the gang. A look of complete rhapsody was glued onto his handsome face. Hector felt like kicking him.

"Why aren't you in school?" he snapped.

"Skipped," Paris said simply. "Hector, I have the most glorious news!"

Hector couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell do you mean?! You cant just skip school. Andromache and I spent money on your tuition. How selfish–"

"I'm inlove!" Paris announced. He looked so happy, Hector almost believed he was serious.

"Aren't you a little young to know what love is?" Bastien chuckled.

Paris ignored him. He turned back to Hector. "Brother, I've never felt like his before. She is the one I've been dreaming about."

"Why couldn't you wait till after school to tell me this," he was still upset about Paris skipping.

"This couldn't wait," Paris explained.

"Here comes trouble," Aeneas nodded towards an approaching group.

* * *

Paris's eyes widened with fear when he realized who they were. The group was the infamous gang, the Greeks. Many people of the town feared them. They ran in their houses, locking their doors and praying they would leave. The Trojan gang opposed their animosity, and often fought them to keep control over their territory, which the Greeks often invaded. 

The members of the gang were fierce fighters who Paris had heard about countless times. He recognized one member named Odysseus. Odysseus was as strong as a bear with his lean muscles and an abnormal amount of strength. He was the eldest of the Greeks but he was also the wisest, or so Paris heard. The manly Odysseus disliked the use of guns, preferring fists instead for fighting.

Behind him was a boy Paris had seen everyday at school. His name was Patroclus. They had once been friends when they were kids–Paris and Patroclus, the inseparable pair. Pranks were their specialties which they often played on his young cousin, Briseis as she played with her dolls. Those were the days when laughter was heard all around and reality did not yet toil a child's imagination. Friendships were supposed to last forever. But as the two boys grew older, they realized just how different they were. Their relationship was lost. Paris never spoke to Patroclus, not even when they passed each other in the hallways at school. It was hard to believe such a friendship had been thrown away so quickly. As Paris watched Patroclus's anxious, young face, he wondered if he even remembered him. After all, it had been nearly eight years now since they last spoke.

Paris swore he could hear his heart thudding madly in his chest when his attention turned to the leader of the gang, the dangerous Achilles. He had dismissed stories he heard of him being as strong as a god. But as Paris observed his hard face and strong built, he now believed it was all true. Hector had often advised Paris to run away from Achilles if he was ever nearby, for he was a deadly adversary, a reckless man who lived for danger. There was even a rumor about Achilles being as good a fighter as Hector. Paris glanced at his brother. He wore a look of pure hatred as he stared at the brawny Achilles. Paris had never seen him look that way before.

_He must hate the Greek gang more than anyone in this town,' _Paris thought._ 'I don't blame him though._

The Greek gang stood before the Trojans, crossing their arms; all glaring at them as if they were dirt beneath their feet. Paris felt his hands shaking. He concealed them deep inside his jean's pocket. He contorted his face into an angry scowl, in order of hide his fear. Patroclus was only a feet away.

"Hector," Achilles said with a mock cheerfulness in his voice. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"What are you doing here Achilles," Hector said darkly.

Chewing his gum, Achilles responded, "It's a small town. There aren't too many places to go. So, we decided to visit you kids."

"This is _our_ territory," Hector growled. "Go back to the dump where you came from."

To Paris's surprise, Achilles smiled. "Who's going to make me?"

The Trojan gang looked hesitant as they noted his bronze muscles. Paris shifted slightly. Achilles snapped his head toward Paris at the sudden movement and observed him with his cold, wary eyes. Paris stood stiffly, suppressing a sudden chill of foreboding.

"What about you, new guy?"Achilles said, provokingly. "Want to challenge me? Want to send me back to hell?"

It was impossible to look away from those terrifying blue eyes. They were like ice that could never be warmed. Paris stood in silent fear, unable to search for words to respond. Instead, Hector responded for him.

"He's not fighting."

Achilles glanced at Hector. "Why do you speak for him? Is he unable to speak for himself?" He turned his attention back on Paris. "What the hell's your name anyway?"

Paris took a breath and said rather hoarsely, "Paris."

"Paris," Achilles echoed. He stood very close to him. Paris could smell the peppermint gum he was chewing. Those piercing eyes seemed to look right through him. "Well, Paris. Are you going to fight me or run away as fast as you can until you finally feel safe from me?"

He gulped. "Yes," he said. "I'll fight you."

Achilles's lips curved into a devilish grin. "Good."

* * *

A/N-So what do you think of this chapter? Please review!!! I've already started working on the second chapter 


End file.
